


偏执与疯狂

by Guiferdhrbficnb



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guiferdhrbficnb/pseuds/Guiferdhrbficnb
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 7





	偏执与疯狂

朴正洙这些天很正常，没有什么情绪反常的地方，这反而让金钟云觉得害怕。  
这些年来朴正洙还是没有办法自己管理好这种情绪，忽而悲痛到压抑心脏无法呼吸然后又兴奋至刺激神经不能睡眠，那种奇怪的该死的情绪。等到金钟云开始发现这种情况的严重性时，朴正洙已经沉溺其中并且带有病态的攻击。  
“呀，金钟云，你是不是被那些人洗脑了？我不是说我没事了吗？这是什么？你不是说相信我的吗！”  
朴正洙手里紧紧攥着金钟云从医院里带回来的药，双眼发红恶狠狠地盯着金钟云，朴正洙想听金钟云解释，想听一些能够说服自己的话。  
“正洙哥，你知道自己的状况的，你不能在一个人硬撑下去了。”  
被用力丢向金钟云的药瓶也有没被扭紧的瓶盖，一颗颗的药就从金钟云身上砸到了地上，散落在他站立的周围。  
“你是看我还不够痛苦是不是！你就是这么相信的吗？金钟云你给我滚！你快给我滚啊！”  
最后的几个字带上了沙哑的哭音，眼泪瞬间侵占了朴正洙的眼眶，他步步后退倚到冰硬的墙。金钟云快步上前抱住朴正洙，想要给他安慰让他情绪稳定些。  
“对不起钟云啊，我知道这样不对，但是我控制不住自己。你不要离开我，我会乖乖听话的，我也会好好吃药的。”  
“我会陪着你的，你别害怕，一切都会好的。”  
那几年他们之间唯一的交流就是那种歇斯底里却又马上和好的争吵，朴正洙没有办法控制自己的情绪，金钟云就一直在他身边忍受着。  
朴正洙情绪失控时会痛哭失声，也会预谋自杀，金钟云已经因为这个留下很多伤疤了。右手的疤是因为朴正洙偷偷拿刀要割腕自己把刀夺下来了，左胳膊的伤是朴正洙发脾气冲他扔了刚摔的花瓶碎片，还有好多是朴正洙咬的牙印。  
有一次金钟云洗澡时朴正洙闯了进去，看见了他身上留下的伤疤。朴正洙问他为什么不离开他呢，这样他会轻松很多的。金钟云只是抚摸朴正洙额前的头发，在他的嘴角轻轻落了吻。从那天后，朴正洙就听话了很多，不会再轻易发脾气。  
朴正洙一直不喜欢医院，金钟云就在家陪着他，咖啡馆也雇了人去管理。朴正洙偶尔心情很好，会要求金钟云陪他出去。明朗的阳光笼罩在朴正洙身上，这个场景和几年前他还没有生病的样子一样。果然，他们都没有变，在时间的折磨下依旧相爱着。  
朴正洙已经睡着了，这些日子靠着药物调理，失眠已经好了很多了，情绪也稳定很多。朴正洙也能自己一个人呆着，金钟云就有时间去打理咖啡馆了。这样下去一切都会变好的，他们也会一直在一起的。  
有一天朴正洙突然跑到咖啡馆里了，看到金钟云和一个店员聊的很欢，那种笑容是自己以前经常看到过的，自从自己生病后就没见他多么开心过。金钟云不是喜欢那个人吧，是我多想了吗，可是他笑的很幸福的样子，是自己一直在拖累金钟云吗。  
朴正洙回家后一直闷闷不乐，他想要问金钟云，但是又害怕听到肯定的回答。金钟云看出朴正洙情绪低落，问他发生了什么，但是朴正洙没有说。从朴正洙生病以来，金钟云就一直忙来忙去的。朴正洙睡了之后才敢合眼，朴正洙醒来了就必须起来照顾他，这将近一年的时间不仅折磨了朴正洙，更是加倍的压在了金钟云身上。  
“你很久都没有碰我了吧。”  
金钟云被朴正洙这句话弄得有点懵，这些日子所有的精力都放到照顾他身上了，这种情爱之事是没有时间去想的。  
朴正洙主动凑到他身边去亲吻他，前些日子的亲吻都是带有血腥的，朴正洙情绪压不住的时候金钟云嘴唇上都会被咬出伤痕。  
“哥的身体能承受的住吗？”  
他们俩已经很久没有做了，这些日子的折磨也没有让人有力气去做这些事情。金钟云还是担心朴正洙的身体，虽然说这些日子确实养好了不少。  
“你试试不就知道了。”  
禁欲的日子让朴正洙变得更敏感，金钟云也很放纵了自己一直压抑的情欲。有力的撞击惹得朴正洙呻吟不止，金钟云低沉的喘息也耳边落下，刺激神经更加兴奋。  
金钟云的动作变得粗暴，撞击也一次比一次凶狠，朴正洙都觉得自己的骨头都要散掉了。这种疯狂的情欲一直被金钟云放肆的释放在朴正洙身体内，快感像潮水般一阵阵涌向大脑，两个人都深陷在情爱的沼泽里无法自拔。  
“钟云啊…轻点…我…疼…”  
金钟云明明该停下的，却因为朴正洙带有哭音的求饶越发的兴奋，一直折腾了朴正洙很久。这是怎么回事？自己好像控制不住自己的想法和身体？金钟云觉得头疼，这让他视线变得模糊，自己这是怎么了？难不成是太累了？金钟云还没想到答案就闭上了眼睛。来来回回做了好几次，金钟云已经靠在朴正洙身边睡着了，朴正洙也瘫软在床上。  
金钟云今天挺有心情的，还能折腾自己这么久。朴正洙还是硬撑着自己去了浴室，金钟云留在自己体内的东西还没清理出来，这方面总得注意点，虽然不会像女人一样怀孕。  
金钟云睡觉的时候就像个孩子，这种样子不会让人想起日常那种样子。朴正洙挨在金钟云胸口，想着这些日子里快乐的时光，总是值得的。  
金钟云醒来的时候，朴正洙没在身边，手机也没带。朴正洙生病后都是待在家里，也不经常和其他人联系，就几乎是一直和金钟云在一起。这个时候他还能去哪里？  
金钟云出去找了很久，他以前经常去的店，经常逛的地方，曾经走过的路，都没有朴正洙的身影。金钟云失魂落魄的回了家，朴正洙这是离开了吗，他还要去哪里，自己不是一直陪在他身边吗。开门后朴正洙就站在那里，像是刚回来不久。  
“你去哪儿了。”  
朴正洙能感受到金钟云的怒气，他急着解释，害怕金钟云发火。  
“我去医院了…药已经吃完了…我不会乱跑的…你不要担心…”  
“朴正洙，你该不会是觉得我烦了吧。也对啊，这几年我们一直争吵冷战，厌烦也很正常。”  
金钟云这副样子很可怕，明明是笑着说出没有语气的话，却像是威胁一样。  
“你该不会是看上那个店员了吧，呵，我早就猜到了。他比我年轻又比我健壮，是个挺不错的情人，你这是去见他了？”  
金钟云是怎么面无表情的说出这么伤人的话来，字字句句都能够扎到朴正洙心上。  
“你能不能不要这么无理取闹。”  
“看吧，戳中你的秘密了对吧。你们…该不会早就睡过了吧？他技术怎么样，能让你舒服吗？”  
他们已经争吵过很多次了，在这几年里已经数不清了，但是这是第一次因为这种毫无意义的问题吵架。  
“你不觉得恶心吗，朴正洙？你是怎么忍着厌恶的感觉和我做的，是不是我更能满足你，你就勉强忍着？”  
金钟云这副咄咄逼人的样子让朴正洙觉得无奈，明明不是这个样子的啊，你不是一直都知道的吗。  
“你越是讨厌我就越要把你绑在身边，谁都别想放过谁。”  
金钟云上前拉过朴正洙的胳膊，撕扯着他身上的衣服，朴正洙觉得害怕就伸手护住自己的衣服，反而惹得金钟云变本加厉。  
“难不成有什么见不得人的东西，这么拼命捂住是要干嘛？”  
上身已经暴露在空气中，金钟云留下的痕迹还没有完全消除，在点点的吻痕中还有些疤痕。金钟云就像是第一次看朴正洙身体一样，那些吻痕倒是让他觉得好笑。  
“这就是那个人弄的吗？朴正洙，你可真有本事。”  
“金钟云，这都是你留下的。你还能不能记得些！这样下去有一天你也会把我忘了的吧！”  
朴正洙冲着金钟云大声吼道，其实这几天他早就累了，若不是因为爱他怎么会留下来陪着他。  
我留下的？为什么没有记忆呢？金钟云因为这句话感到头疼，有许多莫名的画面出现在脑海里。朴正洙在自己身下哭着求饶，还有自己一直停不下的撞击。  
自己这是怎么了，头为什么会这么疼，我到底还有多少事情是忘记的。自己刚才又为什么那样和朴正洙说话，朴正洙情绪才刚稳定啊，不能刺激他的。为什么记忆里的画面这么混乱呢，明明是朴正洙一直被病痛折磨的，为什么都变成了自己的脸。  
“钟云啊，你别激动，是不是头又疼了？我不该说那些话的，你要不要先坐一会，我去倒水拿药给你吃，你等着。”  
朴正洙还没来得及倒完水，金钟云就晕倒在地上，他睡了很久，像是做了一场长长的真实的梦。  
几年前金钟云的病就控制不住了，他一直自己忍受着痛苦没有告诉任何人，等到朴正洙发现的时候已经晚了。金钟云的精神分裂很严重，他一直按照自己的想法活着。在金钟云的世界里他把自己和朴正洙的角色互换了，有病的是朴正洙，痛苦的是朴正洙，而陪他经受一切的是自己。  
当金钟云发病记起自己的痛苦的时候，就和朴正洙争吵并且粗暴的攫取朴正洙的所有。等到金钟云情绪稳定后，又会觉得这一切是朴正洙经历承受的。金钟云不记得自己生病的事情，因为他没法认识到这个问题，他就一直活在自己的想象里。但是想象和现实唯一相同的是，不管朴正洙在哪里，都是承受着伤痛的一方。  
后来金钟云突然认清了这一点，知道了这几年自己对朴正洙施加的伤害。朴正洙回到家看到的就是金钟云躺在浴缸里的样子，眼前都是血色，反而金钟云的脸是苍白的。  
朴正洙不记得那天自己是怎么拨通急救的号码，也忘了自己是怎么到医院里的。金钟云失血过多，一直处于昏迷之中，情况不是很乐观。  
“钟云啊，你不是最怕疼了吗，怎么狠下心的呢。我们不是约定等你好起来了就去环游世界吗？你不能丢下哥一个人呢！”  
金钟云能听见朴正洙最后哭喊出来的话，但是他没办法回答他。从自己割破手腕那一刻，就觉得后悔了，他还想要陪在朴正洙身边。  
当时约定好的一生可能是要先走一步了，如果可能的话就在天上变成星星守护着朴正洙也不错。  
眼前的黑暗开始渐渐漏出模样，耳边是一声声慌乱的声音，还有穿着绿色衣服戴着帽子的人。  
“医生，血库里的血已经不够了，病人失血过多，血压极不稳定，心跳也渐渐…”  
话还没说完，屏幕上原本跳动折叠的线已经变得平直，发出刺耳的响声。

“请问您是金钟云先生的家属吗？很抱歉，我们没能将病人抢救过来，请节哀。”


End file.
